goanimate_dramaticafandomcom-20200214-history
Grounded videos
NOTE: This page is under teh constructionses, so it has been protected to avoid the vandalismses. Grounded videos are a well known kind of video centred around the GoAnimate community. However, they are most responsible for what caused the community to go downhill and act like fucking brain-dead retards who try to be funny, but can't. They were popular back when they first started, and they're still popular today, but also hated by many of those within and outside the community. Many of these videos have also been featured in cringe compilations of GoAnimate. Anyone who used to make these types of videos or have sat through these extremely terrible videos are welcome to become an hero. LET'S SHED SOME LIGHT ON THE SUBJECT (history) In 2011, the first grounded video that was known to have been made was "Brian Gets In Trouble At School". and was made by adamkleinschmidt2003. The plot, as follows: Brian moves his desk forwards, gets in trouble with his teacher, gets expelled and gets grounded. However, his parents tell him to apologise to his principal, and he gets ungrounded. Brian is back in school the next day (possibly?) "Now get out." - Brian's principal, Mrs Shell(?) Now, you would be thinking that it would be your average scene of a character getting grounded that you would see in shittier grounded videos nowadays, but here's this: the word "grounded" is not mentioned during this scene, and Brian only gets grounded for 2 '''weeks! The sad truth is, not all of these grounded videos were like that afterwards. They became much stupider and stupider, with the parents saying grounded more than once and grounding the victims up to '''OVER 9000 years, or more. Why these videos suck There are many reasons and unanswered questions about grounded videos, and why they're fucking terrible. Well? Here they are... 1. Rushed animation List of grounded video makers This list is full of names of fags who have made grounded videos, or those who have stopped making them and/or hate them. Current * Brendan Barney (He will probably make more of this cancer until his GayAnimate4Skahoolz subscription expires.) * Weatherstar4000video, who's content is trashier than that of Brendan's or anyone else's. * Vincent d'Video Maker 1984 - Another guy like Weatherstar. * Conor Dooley (Daggett&RigbyFTW Lisa&InezFTL 2003) - It's unlikely if he'll ever make another grounded video, despite not using GayAnimate. * Intellistar2020 - Also another person like Weatherstar. * True Animate * Samster5677 * African Vulture * NathanWin7587 * TheShyK9 * Sacred Assortment * RareYellowWUUTBee * YankieDude5000 - A sick fuck who makes grounded videos out of trolls, because he thinks that they are a threat to mankind. This also includes members of the UTTP, some of which are likely to be sockpuppet accounts made by him so he can do this shit. * Amethyst Is Cutie - Another sick fuck. * AngryBirdsRocks 2008 * Grounded To The Ground * SML Yes animation No 2018 * 1Redbed * Cewyah * fazbear_catch2003 * Sarah West - YankieDude5000's bitch, and yet another sick fuck. * Other people that we don't give a fuck about adamkleinschmidt2003 hasn't posted one for quite some time after he made Dora Goes Shoplifting. Former and/or Haters * Canadian Scout * spongebobpaul - the wiki's creator. Feel free to sperg at him for making this. * Dave d'Video Maker * Sam Da Vlogger * TheGamerBrony - an unfunny Mr Enter-like ponyfag. * Alex Kimble * TheColossalD * MimeFan 2018 - another person who's also unfunny. * Smirks (also known as TheOmgwtfproductions) * Go!Thug247 (formerly known as OfficerPoop247) - A sick fuck who's videos inspired Amethyst Is Cutie. * Category:Trends Category:Shit that's still popular as of today Category:Cancer